Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 436
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Fearing for Mary Jane's safety, Peter wants to get her out of town, but she refuses to leave without warning her friends. The following morning, Mary Jane pays a visit to Marina to learn why the Black Tarantula might be after her. As his wife goes into the home, Peter is watching out as Spider-Man. When he spots Chesbro -- the Black Tarantula's servant -- he tells the little man to go away as Marina is under his protection. Chesbro complies but warns Spider-Man that he will live to regret interfering. Meanwhile, inside, Mary Jane meets Marina's son Fabian. When she shows Marina the photo and asks her about her connection to the Black Tarantula, Marina realizes that she has no choice but to tell Mary Jane the truth. Marina explains that when she was attending college she met and fell in love with a man named Carlos LaMuerto who was getting an education in America as he was attached to an Argentinean diplomatic mission. The two quickly got married and a year later Marina was pregnant with Fabian. That's when she learned the truth about her husband, LaMuerto was actually the leader of a criminal organization and the Black Tarantula. She also learned that the first born child of the family would later be groomed to succeed their father as the next Black Tarantula. Not wanting her son to suffer this fate, she fled back to the United States and filed for divorce. However, now she is certain that her husband has returned to America in order to reclaim the heir to his empire. That's when the doorbell rings and -- not willing to hide -- Marina answers it. Thankfully, it is only her boyfriend Dante Rigoletto. When she tells him that her ex-husband is in the country, Dante suggests that they all seek refuge at his godfather's estate on Staten Island, assuring Marina and Mary Jane that there will be enough security there to keep them safe. Watching Mary Jane leaving with Marina and Dante frustrates Spider-Man, who wanted her to get out of harm's way and follows after them to make sure they stay safe. While at a mansion at Long Island, the Rose meets with Don Fortunato to demand he do something about the Black Tarantula. Not only is he still furious that the Tarantula was given his hijacking operations, but his minions also were responsible for putting his bodyguard -- Delilah -- in the hospital. However, Fortunato is unwilling to help since the Black Tarantula proved to be a more powerful ally by being able to take the mask of Spider-Man off the heroes face.The Black Tarantula trounced Spider-Man in a battle in . He then reminds the Rose that it was he who gave him his identity and position in the criminal underworld. He then yanks off the Rose's mask, revealing him to be Jacob Conover, a reporter for the Daily Bugle. That's when Dante arrives with Marina and Mary Jane, asking his uncle for protection. Recognizing Conover, Mary Jane asks him what he is doing here, but the reporter can only say that it's a long story. Outside, Spider-Man wonders why Dante Rigoletto would bring Mary Jane and Marina to Don Fortunato's hideout. That's when he remembers where he heard the name Rigoletto before, that it was the name of an old crime boss from years back.This mobster was Don Rigoletto, who was in charge of a crime family until he was murdered by Wilson Fisk, the future Kingpin of Crime. The Don's death was depicted in and . That's when the Black Tarantula came crashing in through the gates demanding his son be turned over to him. That's when Spider-Man swings in to try and stop him, however, not only is the Black Tarantula able to contend with the Don's bodyguards, he also overpowers Spider-Man in the process. Inside, Conover asks Fortunato if his security can keep them safe. Confident in his men, Fortunato then unleashed the Hydra Killdroids, which the Black Tarantula was able to deal with. Recovering from the Tarantula's attack, Spider-Man demands to know what his foe wants. That's when the Black Tarantula reveals to Spider-Man that he has come for his son.... Now As Spider-Man and the Black Tarantula continue to battle, Marina calms her son down by assuring Fabian that his father will never harm him, no matter what. Meanwhile, Conover is becoming increasingly nervous of the attention he is getting from Mary Jane and begins trying to figure a way out of this situation. As the battle rages on, Spider-Man uses his full strength, but nothing he does phases the Black Tarantula and he begins to weaken. As the others are distracted by the battle, Conover pulls out a gun, planning on executing Don Fortunato and eliminating the witnesses. That's when Spider-Man and the Black Tarantula comes crashing through the wall. Having had enough of being terrorized, Marina scolds her ex-husband for frightening his child. Her concern for Fabio's well-being causes the Black Tarantula to pause momentarily. Jacob then takes this moment to make his move, but he is spotted and webbed up by Spider-Man. The Black Tarantula decides that the battle is over and begins to walk away, telling Spider-Man that he should be proud that he survived their encounter. To Marina, he says he will allow her to raise their son and that he will come when the time is right, as he has all the time in the world and can afford be patient. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonist: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ** Items: * and Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}